Princess Of Vision 20
by EvilLittleHamsterGurl
Summary: FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT! MWUA HA HA HA HAAAA
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 HamtaroÕs Dream  
  
Hamtaro tossed and turned as a nightmare had gone away. He woke up and sat up straight. He took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep. He fell asleep twenty minutes later... ÒNo... Please donÕt go Haouji! No! DonÕt go!! Haouji!!!Ó. Hamtaro stared up at a beautiful young ham-girl. He couldnÕt keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful! Hamtaro saw that the girl was crying. He then looked over and saw a red cat in some kind of suit taking away a young ham-boy. ÒYouÕll be my bride soon!Ó said the cat. The beautiful girl cried heavily. ÒDonÕt forget me, darling!!Ó the boy cried as he was dragged off into the mist. Hamtaro found himself crying and wanted to go help the young girl, but before he could reach her she transformed! She was a tiny little yellow fairy hamster with small wings. ÒWhere did the girl go?Ó Hamtaro asked. ÒShe is in Ham-Ham Land at the Hamuja Kingdom.Ó answered the fairy. She had a very pretty voice! ÒI have to go there!! I must save her!Ó Hamtaro cried. ÒDonÕt let your imagination take over, Hamtaro. This was a warning to tell you what is happening in Ham-Ham Land.Ó the cute little fairy said. ÒWhy did they choose me, of all ham-hams?Ó ÒBecause you saved Ham-Ham Land once before and you are their hero! You must go help them. Take your friends, too. They will be much help.Ó the fairy said. ÒAndÓ she added, ÒI will help you with your journey! My name is Yosei.Ó She poofed into a human fairy. ÒI have the ability to change form. I must go now, Hamtaro. DonÕt forget your mission! The ham-hams are counting on you...Ó She slowly disappeared into the mist. ÒWAIT!!Ó Hamtaro yelled. Then he stared into the darkness--of his own room. ÒWas... it... a dream?Ó Hamtaro said to himself. ÒDonÕt forget your mission, Hamtaro!Ó a voice said. He quickly recognized the voice as being YoseiÕs. Hamtaro felt as if he had to do the mission. It was already seven oÕclock. Boss wouldnÕt mind if he was a little early. Heck, he always yelled at him for being late!! Hamtaro squeezed out of his cage and ran behind LauraÕs bed. He slid down the rain pipe and landed on BrandyÕs head. Brandy didnÕt do anything. ÒBrandy?!Ó Hamtaro exclaimed. ÒOh! ItÕs too early for you to be awake!! Heh...heh...Ó Hamtaro quickly ran to the clubhouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Harmony Has a Sister?!  
  
ÒHamtaro!Ó Boss yelled, ÒYour... early!!Ó He grinned. Hamtaro nodded. ÒI had a really weird dream last night!Ó Hamtaro said. ÒAnd in a way it sort of was a vision...Ó Boss looked bewildered. ÒWhat was it about?Ó Boss asked. ÒI think everyone should hear this.Ó Hamtaro said. suddenly the door opened. Hamtaro and Boss jumped. ÒDid I miss somezing?Ó a pure white hamster with a french accent and blue ribbons asked. ÒNo. Not really, Bijou.Ó Hamtaro answered. ÒJust talkinÕ.Ó Boss said cooly. ÒOkay...Ó Bijou said. Then there was a sound coming from outside. Suddenly the door busted open and two hamsters were having some lame argument. ÒPashminaÕs favorite colorÕs blue!Ó a hamster with light-brown fur, an apron, and a western accent said. ÒNo, no, no, my dear Howdy! Obviously her favorite colorÕs pink!Ó a hamster with glasses markings, gray fur, and a bow tie said. ÒIs not, Dexter!Ó Howdy yelled. ÒIs too!!!Ó Dexter yelled back. Hamtaro, Boss, and Bijou sweat dropped. ÒDo zoze boyz ever stop fighting?Ó Bijou asked with a sigh. A loud scream was heard from one of them. ÒApparently not...Ó Boss said. ÒBOYS!! STOP FIGHTING!!Ó a hamster with yellow fur and a pink scarf said. ÒS-sorry, Pashmina.Ó they both said. ÒWhen did she come in?Ó Hamtaro asked. Everyone shrugged. ÒOokwee!Ó said a small toddler hamster with brown fur and a yellow cape over her head who had apparently been standing behind Pashmina. ÒYou tell Ôem, Penelope!Ó Pashmina said, patting Penelope on the head. Penelope smiled. Then there was a loud bump near the door. Then a giggle. A tall hamster with brown fur and a book came in rubbing his head next to a golden tiger-striped hamster who was giggling. ÒOuchichi...Ó the tall hamster said. ÒTee-hee! Silly Maxwell!Ó the girl hamster said. Maxwell blushed. ÒWas it that funny, Sandy?Ó he said jokingly. Sandy pretended to be hurt. ÒOh! IÕm so sorry, Maxwell... I...I didnÕt know...Ó Sandy said sarcastically. They laughed. ÒZuzuzuzu... WhatÕs so funny?...zuzuzuzu...Ó a sleepy ham that looked like Maxwell but shorter said. ÒHey ham-babes! Stan your ham has finally arrived!Ó another boy golden tiger-striped said. ÒWhat took you so long bro? Was your air head making you slow down?Ó Sandy said. ÒShut-up sis!Ó Stan barked. ÒOh! Uh... Did I miss anything? I was having a big breakfast with Pepper! She came with me to the clubhouse this morning. SheÕs going to be here for a few weeks!Ó a chubby hamster with gray fur said. ÒHowdy, ham-hams!Ó Pepper said. ÒHamha, Pepper!!Ó everyone replied. The door slowly opened to reveal Cappy and Panda talking to each other and sitting in a corner discussing hats and buildings and stuff. Then there was a faint sound of a guitar... The whole clubhouse went quiet. Then he entered. ÒMy quest has sent me here once again my fellow ham-hams...Ó the hamster that had just entered that had a mohawk and gold fur and a guitar said. Suddenly a strange cloud of hearts and red glittery dust appeared. ÒHarmony!!Ó Hamtaro, Bijou and Boss exclaimed. She giggled. ÒI hear SpatÕs gonna show up any minute now...Ó she said. The a cloud of skulls and crossbones appeared. ÒBWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HARMONY WILL NEVER FIND ME HERE!!!Ó Spat said. Spat looks over at Harmony. ÒOh, crud...Ó He then poofed off into nowhere. ÒI better get going...Ó Harmony said. ÒWait!!Ó a voice cried frantically. ÒHamtaro needs your help, big sister!Ó ÒY-Yosei?? Little sister???Ó Harmony said quietly. Hamtaro gasped. ÒYOSEI'S YOUR SISTER????Ó Hamtaro exclaimed. ÒYep.Ó Harmony said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 PenelopeÕs Squeak  
  
ÒWe were separated when we where young. My parents divorced and I stayed with mother. Yosei had to stay with father, in Ham-Ham Land. Father was very cruel and given the name Devil-Ham.Ó Harmony said sadly. Everyone gasped. ÒYOSEI'S FATHER IS DEVIL-HAM?!?!?Ó the ham-hams exclaimed. Yosei nodded. ÒAs I was saying, Yosei ran away from home, which is not suprising. My sister and I have ben keeping in touch. Yosei is small and didnÕt know very many words. But she knows lots of magic and taught herself how to speak.Ó Harmony said. There was a short silence. ÒDo... you think you could teach Penelope how to talk?Ó Pashmina asked sheepishly. Yosei looked worried. ÒShe might help, Yosei...Ó Harmony said. Yosei perked up. ÒOkay!Ó she said. Suddenly a wand appeared in front of Yosei. She aimed her wand at Penelope and fired. A huge cloud of yellow, sparkly smoke filled the clubhouse. After the dust cloud disappeared everyoneÕs eyes were on Penelope. ÒC-c-can I talk?Ó she asked. Everyone's eyes widened. ÒWhat?Ó Penelope asked. ÒSh-sh-she can talk!!Ó Howdy exclaimed. ÒHer voice is cute...Ó Cappy said, sort of in a trance. ÒYeah.Ó Panda agreed. ÒWell it seems that PenelopeÕs adorable squeak was actually her real voice, which makes her soo adorable!Ó Maxwell said. ÒOoooh!Ó all of the ham-hams said, except Cappy, who was still in a trance. ÒI think Cappy has a crush on Penelope...Ó Stan teased. ÒPenelope, why donÕt you take off your blanket?Ó Pashmina said. She winked and smiled. Penelope blushed. ÒO-o-okay...Ó She said very sheepishly. She slowly took off her blanket and everyone smiled. ÒSheÕs so cute!!Ó Sandy exclaimed. ÒAwwwww...Ó Bijou said. Cappy stood transfixed at PenelopeÕs cuteness. Penelope blushed. Suddenly Stan started singing. ÒCappy and Penelope sitting in a tree...Ó he started. Sandy got the idea. ÒK-I-S-S-I-N-G!Ó Sandy sang. Penelope and Cappy looked at each other. They blushed. ÒC-C-C-Cappy?Ó Penelope asked very shyly. ÒY-y-yeah?Ó he said in the same tone. ÒI-I-I--Ó Penelope stammered. ÒI do too..,Ó Cappy said. They looked at each other and smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ham-Ham Land, Here We Come!  
  
ÒWe must hurry to Ham-Ham Land!Ó Yosei exclaimed. There was a brief silence. ÒWe donÕt know how to get there.Ó Panda said. ÒYeah. Last time it was an accident!Ó Dexter cried. ÒSister, do you think they found...?Ó Harmony whispered to Yosei. ÒThatÕs the only way!Ó Yosei whispered back. ÒDo you guys still have the red stone you tripped over?Ó Harmony asked loudly. ÒItÕs in my jewelry box in my cage!Ó Bijou exclaimed. ÒGreat! We must go get it!Ó Yosei said happily. The ham-hams quickly scurried to BijouÕs house. ÒUh... Oh! Here it is!!Ó Bijou squealed as she lifted the beautiful red stone from her jewelry box. ÒHow do we use it again, big sis?Ó Yosei asked Harmony. ÒUmm... I...forgot...ÓHarmony said sheepishly. Everyone gasped. ÒYOU FORGOT?!?!?!?!Ó they yelled. ÒYeah...Ó Harmony said quietly. Everyone was steaming mad. Harmony slowly slumped to the ground. Harmony could feel her cheeks burning. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Boss saw this and quickly took action. ÒHey!Ó Boss yelled. Everyone looked at him. ÒStop pickinÕ on Harmony! If it werenÕt for her we wouldnÕt even know about this!! Sure, she forgot something important, but IÕm sure sheÕll remember sooner or later!!Ó Boss yelled. All of the ham-hams looked at each other and realized how foolish they had been. Harmony looked up at Boss with her eyes sparkling. Boss blushed. ÒThanks...Ó Harmony whispered. Boss blushed even bigger and rubbed the back of his head. ÒN-no prob.Ó he stammered. Had he really fallen in love with Harmony? What about Bijou? ÒIÕve got it!!!Ó Harmony cried. ÒFirst you take the stone and everyone who wants to enter Ham-Ham Land has to put their paw on the stone.Ó All of the ham-hams put their paws on the stone. Suddenly the room started glowing and they were gone... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cook-Ham In Ham-Ham Land?!?  
  
ÒIÕm hungry.Ó Oxnard complained. ÒYeah. Same here.Ó Boss agreed. Everyone nodded. ÒI know a restaurant that I really like.Ó Yosei suggested. ÒWhere?Ó Cappy asked. ÒThe second right on Hamoseed Street.Ó Yosei said. ÒOkay!Ó Hamtaro said excitedly. ÒYo, wait a sec!Ó Stan said. ÒLike, we donÕt have a car!Ó Yosei waved her wand and a red convertible appeared. ÒAwesome dude!Ó Stan exclaimed. They all jumped in the car and drove to the restaurant. ÒOh yeah! ThatÕs the name!Ó Yosei exclaimed as she looked at the sign that said ÒThe SunnySeed Grill.Ó They walked inside swiftly. ÒBonjour! Hoh hoh hoh! May I be youÕre waiter?Ó a Frenchy waiter-ham asked. ÒNo, you may not.Ó Boss kidded. The French ham looked hurt. He thought Boss was for real. Boss noticed and said ÒHa ha ha. IÕm just playing!Ó ÒThe French ham blushed heavilly. ÒA what is a going a on here?Ó a faintly familiar Italian ham said. ÒOh! Uh, um, Cook-Ham sir! I was asking for the order!Ó the Frenchy-ham said. ÒGood a job a , Pastachio!Ó Cook-Ham said. ÒItÕs his a first a day a.Ó Cook-Ham whispered to the ham-hams. Cook-Ham flinched. ÒIf it isnÕt for the hamsters that encouraged my career!Ó Cook-Ham exclaimed. ÒYou... know them, sir?Ó Pastachio asked. ÒKnow them? Heck! If it werenÕt these hams, I wouldnÕt be here!Ó Cook-Ham exclaimed. Pastachio looked confused. ÒFree food for everyone on me!Ó Cook-Ham exclaimed. Everyone cheered. ÒYou know what, Pastachio? Would you like to be the boss of this joint until IÕm done dining with my friends?Ó Cook-Ham asked. ÒOh, would I sir!Ó Pastachio answered. ÒJolly Good! Bring out the food and letÕs get this party started!!Ó Cook-Ham exclaimed. The small cozy restaurant turned into a small dancing club. The ham-hams gasped. Stan grinned and glanced at his sister. She nodded and together they shouted, ÒLetÕs get this party started!!!!Ó Suddenly a ham appeared on the stage. ÒUm, weÕre having some difficulties finding some wild ham dancers...Ó the D.J. said. Sandy whispered to Bjou and Pashmina and they both nodded. ÒWe will!Ó they exclaimed. ÒAlllllllright!!!! Come on up and get your costumes on if needed!Ó the D.J. shouted. The three girls squealed. They ran up backstage and got ready for their little act. ÒI wonder what they could be up to...Ó Boss said. ÒYeah.Ó Hamtaro agreed. Soon the three girl-hams stepped on stage. ÒLadies and Gentle-hams, boys and girls, Please welcome Sandy, Bijou and Pashmiinaaa!Ó the D.J. yelled. The crowd cheered. ÒDoing a parody of the song ÔHey Mickey!ÕÓ The girls where in cute little leading out fits. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hey Maxy!  
  
ÒOh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Oh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Oh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Ó Pashmina and Bijou cheered. ÒHey Maxy! YouÕve been reading books all night and thatÕs a little long. You think theyÕre always right and I think theyÕe sometimes wrong. Why canÕt you say ÔGood NightÕ so you can take me home Maxy? ÔCause when you read the story of a killer on the phone youÕre giving me the chills, baby please, baby donÕt! Every night you still leave me all alone, Maxy!Ó Sandy sang. Maxwell blushed. ÒOh, Maxy what a pity you have never saw you take me by the heart when you take me by the paw! Oh, Maxy youÕre so pretty canÕt you understand? ItÕs hams like you Maxy! Oh, what you do Maxy, do Maxy, donÕt crack the book Maxy!Ó all three girls sang. ÒHey, Maxy! When you take me by the paw everyoneÕs gonna know everytime you move IÕm attracted even more. IÕm really in love with you so donÕt say no, Maxy! So cÕmon and give it to me any way you can. Any way you want to do it IÕll take it like a ham! But please, Baby please donÕt leave me in the dam, Maxy!Ó Sandy sang. ÒOh, Maxy what a pity you have never saw you take me by the heart when you take me by the paw! Oh, Maxy youÕre so pretty canÕt you understand? ItÕs hams like you Maxy! Oh, what you do Maxy, do Maxy, donÕt crack the book Maxy!Ó all three girls sang again.Oh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Oh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Oh, Maxy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Maxy! Hey Maxy!Ó the girls sang energetically. ÒOh, Maxy what a pity you have never saw you take me by the heart when you take me by the paw! Oh, Maxy youÕre so pretty canÕt you understand? ItÕs hams like you Maxy! Oh, what you do Maxy, do Maxy, donÕt crack the book Maxy! `Oh, Maxy what a pity you have never saw you take me by the heart when you take me by the paw! Oh, Maxy youÕre so pretty canÕt you understand? ItÕs hams like you Maxy! Oh, what you do Maxy, do Maxy, donÕt crack the book Maxy! Oh, Maxy what a pity you have never saw you take me by the heart when you take me by the paw! Oh, Maxy youÕre so pretty canÕt you understand? ItÕs hams like you Maxy! Oh, what you do Maxy, do Maxy, donÕt crack the book Maxy!Ó the girls cheered while swooshing around their pom-poms. The song soon faded. ÒLooks like somebodyÕs got a real lover on their hands.Ó D.J. Ham said. Maxwell and Sandy blushed. ÒWoo-hoo! LetÕs give it up foooorrrr the cheerleading squad!!!Ó D.J. Ham said. The crowd roared with excitement. ÒWe still need another act! Any volunteers?Ó The three girls skipped off stage and the ham-hams congradulated them Sandy and Maxwell looked at each other in awe. ÒI like, totally love you, Maxwell.Ó Sandy said quietly. ÒI love you, too, Sandy.Ó Maxwell replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

ÒI will!Ó Stan raised his hand. ÒAll right! CÕmon up!Ó D.J. Ham said. ÒYes!Ó Stan said. ÒAnd now I am presenting to you... Stan doing a parody--Ó D.J. Ham started. ÒCopy-cat!Ó Sandy yelled jokingly. ÒShut-up, sis!Ó Stan replied jokingly. ÒAh, brother-sister love! Anywho, Stan doing a parody of ÔOops I Did it AgainÕÓ The crowd cheered. ÒGo, bro!Ó Sandy shouted. Stan nodded. ÒI think I flirted again. Made Boss my hamspar. He's no longer kin. Oh baby. I think I went a little far When I gave Bijou a whirl On the clubhouse floor. Well I see Pashmina Getting red from my compliments Oh baby baby. Oops I Flirted Again. I shot Bijou a glance. My sister is mad. Oh baby baby. Oops you think that I just want a friend. When I want much more. I own a skateboard! You see my problem is clear, I mamba too much. Hoping to catch some ladies. I swing them maracas. Driving the girls bonkasÕ. Been trying all night. But what did not purposely Was light BossÕs short living fuse. Oh baby oh! Oops I Flirted Again. I shot Bijou a glance. My sister is mad. Oh baby baby. Oops you think that I just want a friend. When I want much more. I own a skateboard!Ó Stan sang. Pashmina, Sandy, Dexter and Howdy rush up on stage. ÒHey everyone, sorry IÕm late.Ó Pashmina said. ÒHey babe, where have you been all my life?Ó Stan asked. Everone does an anime fall. ÒThis time youÕve gone too far!!Ó Dexter shouted. ÒI donÕt remember much about my brother but IÕm starting to remember how much a flirt he is!Ó Sandy said. ÒOops I did it again.Ó Stan sang. ÒTo our gal.Ó Howdy and Dexter sang. ÒI shot Bijou a second glance.Ó Stan sang, ÒOops you think that I just want to be freiends. Well I still got my skateboard!!Ó The crowd roared with excitement and laughter. Stan, Sandy, Pashmina, Howdy, and Dexter laughed also. ÒWhereÕd you get this bro?Ó Sandy asked while laughing at the same time. ÒI... Dunno...Ó Stan said. Everyone laughed. Pashmina glanced at Stan. She had never seen him being himself, normal. Pashmina smiled dreamily. Stan took a glance at Pashmina. Pashmina blushed and looked away. Stan blushed also. Pashmina had never seen Stan blush before. ÔHeÕs sweet underneath, I know he is.Õ Pashmina thought. The ham-hams walked off stage. Stan walked behind Pashmina. ÒD-did you g-glance at me up on stage?Ó Stan asked with a bit of confusion and excitement in his voice. ÒIÕm not trying to flirt, I swear!!Ó Stan added quickly. ÒUm...Ó Pashmina hesitated. She looked down and blushed. ÒI know your sweet underneathe, I just know!!Ó Pashmina said while blushing really big and crying at the same time. Stan twitched. ÒYou... YouÕre the only one who can see that besides Sandy...Ó Stan said quietly. His eyes watered. ÒThank you...Ó Stan said and hugged Pahmina softly. Sandy was about to scold Stan whenn Pashmina didnÕt have a reaction. Then Pashmina hugged back. Stan was shocked. Sandy was shocked too. Pashmina laid her head on StanÕs shoulder. They walked to the table together paw in paw. Howdy and Dexter were going up to impress Pashmina when they noticed she was holding StanÕs paw. They gasped. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Shopping!!  
  
ÒCÕmon letÕs go!Ó Yosei said. ÒWe need to save Princess Cyera!Ó Hamtaro said. They soon left the SunnySeed Grill. As soon as they did, a confused looking girl was wandering around on the sidewalk. She tryed to hide her confusion but it was impossible. She was lost. Howdy quickly reconized the ham being as his closest friend, Hannah. ÒHannah!Ó Howdy called to her. Hannah turned around quickly and saw all the ham-hams, but only reconized Howdy. ÒHowdy!Ó she called. Howdy didnÕt how to explain but he was feeling blue ever since Hannah had visited and fell in love with Dexter. He knew they broke up on the first day, but he just didnÕt know what he was feeling. He had never really had like-liked Hannah but now he wasnÕt so sure... Hannah had finally crossed the busy street and said ÒWhere you going, Howdy? Can I come?Ó ÒOh! Of course!Ó Howdy said and blushed a little. Hannah blushed also. ÒShe can help us right, Yosei?Ó Hamtaro asked. ÒUmmm...Ó Yosei started. She looked at Howdy, then at Hannah. ÒOf course!Ó Yosei exclaimed. Harmony looked suprised. ÒYouÕre growing up to be just like me, Yosei...Ó Harmony said quietly and hugged her little sister. Yosei hugged back. ÒThanks...Ó Yosei said quietly. They did a sister-to-sister smile. Very rare. After a little chit-chat the ham-hams , and Hannah, left in their red converttible. Soon they came upon a store called Spencehams. All of the girls squealed with delight. Most of the boys groaned. Hamtaro looked around and saw a beautiful glass pink dolphin. He bought the dolphin while no one was looking aand kept searching around. Stan saw a a light pink scarf with darker pink hearts on it. He smiled with delight and bought it casually. Soon Bijou came looking where the glass objects were. ÒHeke?Ó Bijou said in a confused voice, ÒI could have sworn there was a pink glass dolphin over here. No one but us ham-hams are here so that means that one of us bought it or I was just halusanating.Ó Soon all of the ham-hams left, not one bare handed. Pashmina had gotten pink windchimes, Penelope had gotten a fuzzy green cap, Cappy got a soft, stuffed puppydog,Hamtaro had gotten the pink glass dolphin, Stan had gotten the the light pink scarf with dark pink hearts on it, Panda had gotten a two rainbow colored hammers, Howdy had gotten a purplish-brownish apron, Dexter had gotten a blue bow tie, Oxnard had gotten a small golden rooster statue, Pepper had gotten a golden sunflower seed, Boss had gotten a black shovel with grey stars on it, Maxwell had gotten a beautiful red ribbon wand, and Sandy had gotten a book about Gymnastics. As the ham-hams left some had started exchanging presents. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Gift Exchange  
  
ÒYo, Pashi!Ó Stan called. ÒYea?Ó Pashmina asked. ÒI bought you this scarf Pashmina.Ó Stan said. Stan pulled out the scarf he had bought and gave it to her. Pashmina could have sworn it would have been blue or yellow. Then, she relized, Stan wasnÕt trying to be a flirt. He said her name instead of ÔgorgeousÕ or ÔbeautifulÕ. She slightly kissed him on the cheek. Stan blushed and his face grew light pink. Pashmina loved it when he blushed! He always looked so cute! Dexter grew very angry and soon relized Howdy dinÕt care the least bit. This made Dexter curious. ÒHowdy? DonÕt you care that Stan just stole our gal??Ó Dexter asked. ÒNot in the least bit partner! I donÕt know why though. I guess... I like Hannah better...Ó Howdy said. Dexter was shocked. ÒYou didnÕt like her before!! If you did then uhh... IÕm sorry that Hannah fell in love with me...Ó Dexter said as he almost started crying. Howdy noticed this and quickly said ÒNo, no! Hold up there partner! You didnÕt do nothin! I donÕt know what came over me... When I saw her it was like... I saw a new kind of Pashmina. One that would be better for me. I never really like-liked her before but now IÕm not so sure...Ó Howdy said quietly. Dexter was okay wit this and then soon relized something. ÒHold up ther Howdy!! Your not in love with her just because she reminds you of Pashmina re you?!?Ó Dexter shoughted. Howdy blushed and his face turned red. ÒDonÕt shought or sheÕll hear ya! No I like her more than I could ever like Pashmina...Ó Howdy said dreamily. Dexter sighed with relief. ÒGood.Ó Then Hannah came by. ÒOh, Hannah! I got somethin fer ya!Ó Howdy said. He blushed ever so slightly as he pulled out the apron he had bought her. ÒIt matches yer fur...Ó he said quietly. ÒOh, Thank ya Howdy! ItÕs beautiful!Ó Hannah exclaimed. ÒNot as beautiful as you, my darlin...Ó he whisperd. ÒOh, Howdy...Ó Hannah said quietly. She schmubby-wubbied him and he schmubby-wubbied her back. Dexter smiled. ÒUh, Cappy?Ó Penelope asked in her cute, adorable voice. ÒYeah?Ó he replied. ÒI, uh, got you this cap...Ó Penelope sqeaked. She handed Cappy the adorable fuzzy green cap. ÒOh, wow! Thanks Penelope!Ó Cappy cried, ÒOh! And umm, this is for you..Ó Cappy said while while he handed her the cute, soft, stuffed puppydog. Penelope squealed with joy. They schmubby-wubbied each other and walked toward the car... How cute!! Then Maxwell and Sandy walked into each other. ÒI got you this present!Ó they said nervously. They both blushed and exchanged their gifts. ÒOh, I love it so much! Like, thanks Maxwell! Your the best!Ó Sandy exclaimed as she held her red ribbon wand close to her side. ÒOh, wow!!! Thanks IÕve been searching for this book for weeks!!Ó Maxwell exclaimed as he held the book close to his chest. They kissed each other and walked off somewhere... Bijou was walking by when she noticed a nervouse Hamtaro with a plastic bag in his hand. ÒBonjour Hamtaro!Ó Bijou said happily. Hamtaro jumped with suprise and said ÒOh! B-B-Bijou! Just the ham I wanted to see! I uh, got you this gift...Ó Hamtaro said as he pulled out the glass pink dolphin and handed it to Bijou. ÒOo-la-la!!! I love it!!Ó Bijou cried, ÒOh thank you Hamtaro!Ó She hugged him and he blushed. ÒPepper! Pepper! Oh, Pepper! There you are!Ó Oxnard said. ÒWhat is it Oxy?Ó Pepper asked. ÒI got you this gift!Ó Oxnard exclaimed as he held out the small golden rooster statue. ÒOh I love it! I got you this too...Ó Pepper said as she handed him the golden sunflower seed and slightly blushed, ÒThey say itÕs the yummiest of them all!Ó ÒOh Thank you Pepper!!!!Ó Oxnard practically screamed. They schmubby-wubbied, then everyone left and was on their way to the Hamuja Kingdom... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Lakewood Forest  
  
The ham-ham group wandered for a while. Then they came upon a gas staion and saw a and old dirty coot who was signaling to them. ÒIÕm Jarothy J. YaÕll need to know somewhere to go?Ó Jarethy J. asked. ÒUh... Yea! Where on the way to the Hamuja Kindom. Do you know where it is?Ó Boss asked. ÒIÕm sorry boy. I canÕt understan a word yer sayinÕ. I donÕt soeak yaÕll city talk.Ó Jarethy J. said. ÒWell then, how about a a word frem me? Do ya know where the Hamuja Kindom is?Ó Howdy asked. ÒOh yes! That there Hamuja Kingdom! Now either itÕs that way,Ó Jarethy says and points to the right at a beautiful cornfield, ÒOr that way.Ó He then points to a creepy forest. ÒI think itÕs that way...,Ó Jarethy says and points to the creepy forest, ÒYep! ThatÕs where ya need to go!Ó ÒOh, then a... Thanks for helping Jarethy!Ó Hannah said uncertainly. The ham-hams scurried into the forest, uncertain what will happen... ÒOr was it that way... Oops...Ó Jarethy said and quickly walked inside.   
  
ÒIÕm scared...Ó Bijou whined. Hamtaro laid his arm on BijouÕs shoulder. ÒDonÕt worry Bijou! WeÕll be outtaÕ here soon.Ó Hamtaro said. Bijou gave a weak smile. ÒI guess so. Thanks Hamtaro.Ó Bijou said. Hamtaro could tell Bijou was very tired. His arm was probably slowing her down. He lifted it off of her shoulder. No difference in her walking... Oh well. Bijou suddenly relized Hamtaro was looking at her. ÒWhat eez eet Hamtaro?Ó Bijou asked while blushing at the same time. Ò...Ó Hamtaro hesitated. He was going to say something else but that just had to wait. ÒWhat?Ó Bijou asked again, blushing even bigger. ÒYour tired. I can tell. Ya need a lift?Ó Hamtaro tried to say in a toneless voice but he had accidently added some embarresment in. Bijou blushed a bright red. ÒN-no... IÕm okay...Ó Bijou lied. Hamtaro picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Bijou was completly shocked. ÒHeh heh... Sometimes in girl language ÒyesÓ means ÒnoÓ and ÒnoÓ means Òyes!ÓÓHamtaro said. ÒI didnÕt know you were so romantic, Hamtaro!!Ó Bijou exclaimed. ÒOops...Ó Hamtaro said quietly. Why had he just done that?! It was supposed to be a secret! ÒSpeaking of ÒliftÓ whereÕd our car go?Ó Stan asked. Everyone shrugged. ÒYo! LetÕs sit dow so we can hear more about Hamtaro that we havenÕt already heard.Ó Sandy said. ÒYea!Ó Everyone agreed. Hamtaro was in deep doo-doo now. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 HamtaroÕs Secret  
  
ÒWhy havenÕt you told us you were soo romantic, Hamtaro?Ó Pashmina asked. ÒYea! You should use your power. It will get you all the ham-girls!Ó ÒHamtaro, why did you hav-Ó Boss started. ÒStop it guys! CanÕt you tell HamtaroÕs crying?!Ó Bijou exclaimed. They looked at Hamtaro. Bijou was right. Hamtaro was crying! HamtaroÕs mind raced with memories. He cried even harder. Bijou walked up to him. She hugged him gently. Hamtaro slowed down a little but not too much. Bijou hugged Hamtaro even harder. Hamtaro immadietly got his mind off his memories and tried to figure out what Bijou was doing. Then it hit him. Bijou was hugging him! Hamtaro came to an abrupt stop and tried to look at Bijou. But he didnÕt have the guts to do it. ÒWhatÕs wrong Hamtaro?Ó Bijou asked gently. Ò... I... um... nevermind... just a... uhh... memory.Ó Hamtaro hesitated. ÒWhat memorie?Ó Bijou asked gingerly. Hamtaro was completly suprised at how nice Bijou was being. He told his storie:  
  
ÒA long time ago I was very romantic. I also had a girlfriend. The problem was all of the other ham-girls were attracted to me so Hamkichi, my girlfriend, dumped me. But one night I got a letter in the mail that was an invetation to meet a the tallest building in Chauuga Town. I went there and saw Hamkichi. I was really shocked. We sat in silence together a little while and then she spoke. She said ÒYou donÕt really like those other ham-girls do you?Ó I immediatly said ÒNo way! YouÕre the only ham-girl IÕll ever like!Ó We sat in silence some more and then she said ÒHamtaro? Remember when we first met? At the art meuseum?Ó I said ÒHow could I forget?! Of course I remember!Ó Hamkichi was about to say something but then she slipped and was hanging off the side of the drainpipe. I tried to recue her but I couldnÕt. Her last words still ring in my ears, ÒHamtaro!!! Go to the library and type in ÒloveÓ in the computer! It will help you very much! Please, Hamtaro, promise me you wonÕt fall in love unless it really is love!Ó I tried to say something but it was too late. She let go...Ó  
  
The ham-hams all started crying. Hamtaro did too. Bijou suddenly thought of something. ÒHamtaro, when you looked up ÒloveÓ in the library what did you find?Ó Hamtaro sat up and thought about it. ÒI found a book that tells you when you know you are in true love.Ó Hamtaro said. ÒDo you have it? If so may I see it?Ó ÒActually yeah. I do have it! Here.Ó He gave the book to Bijou. She skipped through it a little. Her eyes opened wide when she found that chapter that said ÒAre You In Love?Ó It seems she had all the symptoms. Hamtaro looked at it too. He seemed to have all the symptons Bijou did! They shook paws. Nice, soft paws just like the book said. They rubbed each otherÕs back. Soft fur too! just like the book said. ?They did a bunch of other things, too, that the book said. Then it came down to the final three: Difference test, the three words and the first kiss... First they did the Differencee test. Harmony dressed like Bijou and Stan dressed like Hamtaro. They were not alowwed to talk. Hamtaro studied the two Bijous. Then he saw something. One had the beautiful sparkle in her eyes and the other one didnÕt. Bijou noticed the same thing. THey walked up to each other and said ÒI love you!Ó They had gotten it right and had said the three words. Now, was the first kiss. They leaned in and then kissed. ÔWow.Õ Hamtaro thought, ÔHamkichi and I had never kissed this passionate!Õ Then the kiss ended. It was right. They were meant for each other. 


End file.
